


Cool Kids

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk wut im doing lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: In a high school AU, Thor and Loki are the new kids and because every fan loves Loki he instantly becomes popular, leaving Thor in the dark. (well, it’s a middle school AU, because I’ve never really seen any)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thor needs more love, and ANGST. also this is MADE to be OOC  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

Thor watched as his father took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He didn’t quite understand why they were moving, but the house was nice. And huge.

 

“C’mon, get your bags. We have unpacking, and you have school tomorrow,” Odin said as he and his family picked up their bags.

 

When he first announced the idea, there was a mix of emotions from his children. He knew his oldest was more on the negative, but he moved for two reasons; one, because his job provided a better opportunity here, and he hoped the children would benefit here as well. In California, they lived in a small secluded town, where everyone knew everyone. He hoped moving here would allow them to meet other people and live a more normal life. It still won’t help that he’s a famous owner of a five star restaurant, but he hoped that wouldn’t get in the way.

 

He watched as Loki and Hela ran around the living room, playing some game about ruling a kingdom. Thor sat on a chair, sketching in his journal, blonde locks blocking the preteen’s face.

 

As Frigga put her hand on his shoulder, watching their children in their new home, Odin hoped this was the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor walked through the doors of his new school, he was prepared to ignore people. His mother said he and Loki had ‘boyish looks’ that would make any girl fall for them. And all the TV he’s ever watched always had the popular girl and nerdy girl compete for the new blonde kid.

 

He also knew Loki would get popular instantly. He just didn’t expect to be ignored by practically everyone, be late to his first three classes, or spend the first half of lunch alone. Until they showed up.

 

“C’mon Wanda, one of the new guys took over our table!” a boy argued with his friend.

 

The girl, Wanda, said, “Tony, that was last period, and he’s already-”

 

“He’s one of the new guys, and he’s alone. C’mon, he should make some friends!” the guy, Tony, said. So they both that, Tony on Thor’s right and Wanda across from him.

 

“So, what’s your name?” Wanda asked, and Thor noted she had a Sokovian accent.

 

“Thor,” he replied, going back to his book.

 

“Wanda, and the pain in the ass next to you is Tony,” she replied.

 

“You wound me Wan. hey, you gonna eat your lunch?” Tony looked at Thor, a small look of concern on his face when he pointed to Thor’s untouched lunch.

 

“You can have it.”

 

“Wow, you’re antisocial,” Wanda rolled her eyes when Tony said that.  _ He can be so rude sometimes, he needs to shut his mouth once in a while. _

 

“I’m waiting for you to sit at the table my brother sat in for science. Everyone else is fangirling over it, I’m surprised you aren’t,”

 

“There’d be a lot more sitting here, just they’re all eating lunch with their teachers or somethin',” Tony said.

 

“Why are you even talking to me? I thought I have proven to be shitty company?”

 

“Because, you look like you could use a friend. Especially since everyone is fangirling over your brother and sister,” Wanda replied.

 

Thor smiled at her. Maybe there were some people he wouldn’t ignore after all.


	3. Father, I-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invited all of his friends to his house to meet Thor, which resulted in Thor accidentally falling asleep there, not telling Odin. Thankfully, it was a Friday, so no school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does mention Stucky, but I didn't think it would be major enough to add a tag (if it becomes major in later chapters I'll add it)

“Hey, this weekend I’m throwing a party at my house. Don’t worry, my parents know. I wanted the rest of our friends to meet you, wanna come?’ Tony asked. He changed his schedule so they shared all their classes, so naturally Thor’s no longer paying attention to whatever his science teacher is talking about.

 

“Sure, but I’d have to ask my dad first. He’s a bit… protective?”

 

“That’s fine. Text me when you know, k?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was that invitation that led to Thor stepping out of the car, staring in awe at the house he would be walking in. It looked a bit like his. Thor thought it would look like Stark Tower.

 

“Hey, you in there? Everyone’s waiting,” Tony snapped his fingers in front of Thor’s face, breaking him out of his shock.

 

“Yes, let’s go,” He followed Tony inside, sketchbook tucked under his shoulder.

 

“Guys, this is the new guy, Thor. Thor, this is…” Tony proceeded to introduce everyone in the room, each returning the greeting before going back to whatever.

 

“Thor, I’m gonna give you some advice. Don’t act antisocial. That worked for me because I’m stubborn, and Wanda because she’s patient and gets what she wants. It might work with Pietro and Bucky, but that’s pretty much it.” Thor nodded, and resorted to finding Wanda while Tony went to talk to Rhodey.

 

“Hey, what’s that?” the blonde guy, Steve, asked him. Thor looked down, noticing he was pointing to his sketchbook.

 

“It’s, uh, something I picked up when I wanted to escape family drama. It’s nothing,”

 

“Mind if I look? I kinda draw a little too,” Steve asked.

 

“Sure,” he handed it over and sat at the bar. Steve flipped through while Thor got some water.

 

“These are really good. You take lessons?”

 

“No, and thank you. But they’re all mediocre, I’m sure yours are much better” Thor blushed.

 

“No, seriously Thor, for someone who’s had no lessons, these are really good,”

 

“Thank you.”

 

There was a silence as they drank their water before Steve asked, “You said family drama earlier. Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, things just get hard when you have parents famous for owning a five star restaurant, and two younger siblings who only want to piss you off.”

 

“That sucks. I have a little sister who pisses me off sometimes. But she’s pretty supportive, especially when it comes to my boyfriend,”

 

“Who is your boyfriend?” Thor asked curiously.

 

“Bucky. It’s kinda hard to get to know him, he hates talking to people. But when you know him he’s great. Hey, are your siblings supportive of you at all?” Steve quickly changed topics.

 

“Loki sometimes, but he’s really good at stabbing me in the back. And getting away with it too. Hela’s closer to Loki so she’s not that supportive of me either. I’m kinda on my own,”

 

“That really sucks. Maybe Loki will be better when it really counts.” Steve and Thor drank their waters in silence.

 

The rest of the evening was spent socializing, getting to know each other, and letting the stress of 8th grade wash away. Eventually, Thor fell asleep on Tony’s couch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thor, wake up. Your father’s here,” Thor woke to Tony gently shaking his shoulder.  _ What? _

 

“W-What time it is?” Thor mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. Tony ignored the part of his brain that said he looked adorable when he was tired, mainly because before last night he looked like he didn’t get any sleep.

 

“8:00 A.M., Saturday. That’s kinda why-”

 

“THOR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!” a deep voice boomed.

 

“F-Father, I can explain,” Thor stammered, holding his hands up. Odin glared at his son, and the boy next to him.

 

“I came here last night, t-to hang out with some friends. And I accidentally fell asleep. I’m sorry I didn’t call ahead of time,”

 

Odin pondered, noticing the brief flicker of panic on his son’s face as he looked that Stark’s kid. For the first time since moving there, he thought maybe Thor would benefit from moving here.

 

“Fine, but next time Stark, if he falls asleep please call me or his mother. Thor, we’re going back before your mother decided to send a search party,” Odin watched as Thor and Tony exchanged a ‘bro-hug’ before he followed him back outside.  _ Kids these days _ .

 

He knew Thor found a friend in Stark, and in Stark’s friends. Odin didn’t know how much it would really help Thor in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> i will (most likely) update slowly because idk if this is gonna just be one shots or if this'll actually have a plot or story line in it


End file.
